


New SW Canon Prompts

by steampunkunicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (I Just Now Put The Tatooine Slave Culture Tag On Here? I'm Slipping), After Trying All the Arts First, Anakin Butchers the Bagpipes First, Anakin Had a One Night Stand, Anakin Has a Braincell In This, Anakin Is Ready To Punch A Kaminoan, Anakin Plays the Piano, Anakin Skywalker is Not the Chosen One, Anakin Trolls Palpatine, Anakin is Half-Bacteria, And Some Common Sense, And the Clones Thirst After Him, As you do, Baby Porg, Bets & Wagers, Blame Discord For This Too, Blame This On Discord, Bounty Hunter Anakin Skywalker, But He Likes that Booty, Chatlog Reveal, Creche Duty, Do-do-do-do-do, Even Cody, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fallen Jedi, Fluff, Gen, Handmaidens, Headaches, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Japor Snippets, Jedi Babies, Leia Organa Knows Everything, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia Organa has Complicated Feelings About Her Birth Parents, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mentioned Boba Fett, More Rarepairs, Musical Instruments, Obi-Wan Plays the Bagpipes, Obi-Wan Wears Beskar'gam, POV Leia Organa, Palpatine Is Caught, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rarepair, Role Reversal, Skyhunter, Slight Alderaan Worldbuilding, Tatooine Culture, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force Has A Sense Of Humour, The Jedi Council Need A Drink, Though Cody Tries to Be a Professional, Time Travel, Vokara Che Does Not Get Paid Enough, Vokara Che Needs a Drink, Weird Biology, With Jango Fett, Young Anakin Skywalker, artistic endeavours, courting gifts, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn
Summary: Weekly Promt fills based on the challenges in the New SW Canon Discord Server.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku/Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 123
Kudos: 351
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. Clone Holonet Revealed Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in the prompt challenges every week on the New SW Canon Discord. Each fill is about 500 words. Some might go on to be full-fleshed stories. Some will stay as ficlets.

Ahsoka swore it was an accident. She didn’t mean to post the chat to the Holonet. She was just trying to practice her coding skills and strengthen security. 

Instead, she revealed it to the world. 

___________________________ 

**Clone Chat: Accidental Leak or Powerful PR Move?**

**By Sabo** **Truvodi**

The Jedi and the General Army of the Republic (GAR) have officially stated that the now infamous leak of the private chat logs (referred to as the Tell-All of Jedi and Clones, though more commonly, Clone Chat) was leaked due to an unfortunate training mistake and that the chat logs were never meant to be seen by the public. 

However, there are many that question the timing, given Senator Amidala’s recent proposal for Clone Rights was due to be presented on the Senate Floor the same week. Though the controversial proposal has been delayed, the leak has given the Senate much to think about. 

Before the leak, there has been much debate over whether the Clone Army deserved to be granted such rights, given their status as the bulk of the GAR. But, there was much doubt concerning whether the clones were cognizant enough to be considered sentient. This leak has caused many to decry their former beliefs. 

“They have thoughts and jokes and a clear understanding of themselves.” Senator Organa has stated in his recent public speech. “And what they view themselves as only illustrates the depravity of their inequality. They expect nothing […] and they are currently correct. We have to be better than that, or else our ideals as a Republic are worthless.” 

**Continue Here...**

_______________________ 

Anakin sighed as he entered the apartment without being seen. He had thought his reputation had made him popular before? Now, it seemed like he couldn’t go outside without someone trying to ask him if the stuff in the chat was real. Honestly, why anyone would doubt that Obi-Wan had something over Mace Windu was beyond him. Everyone knew Obi-Wan had all the secrets. 

“Anakin!” Padme smiled as she greeted him. Uh-oh, it was her mischievous smile. She was definitely going to tease him, probably about something she found in the chat. 

“Padme” He returned the greeting, ready to kiss the smile from her face. He pulled back, only to find it still there. Drat. Might as well get it over with. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you really break your leg jumping over a puddle?” Anakin bit back a groan at that unfortunate incident. After all the stories of his exploits, as well as seeing his Force abilities, the story was, by comparison, a bit odd. 

“In my defense, there were a few extenuating circumstances.” He began. Now the mischievous smile was accompanied by that twinkle in her eye that makes him weak at the knees. 

“Uh huh?” She egged him on. 

“There was a gundark nest I was trying to avoid. And the puddle was closer to a pond.” He defended. He could feel his neck heating up as he explained. It was fortunate Padme found his awkwardness charming. 

“A gundark nest? Well, that explains everything.” Padme’s twinkle grew larger. 

Well, that wouldn’t do. He leaned in, stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes, ready for a kiss. Perfect. He went in for a tickle attack. “ANAKIN!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not go in the direction I expected, but I like it, overall. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Rarepair Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaster Mereel tries to understand the puzzle that is the Jetii Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late, but here is my fill for the week. This week was rarepair and I blame a different Discord for my love of this pairing. So, of course, this week I was going to write about JastObi.

Jaster couldn't help but watch their guest. He was too interesting a mystery for him to keep his eyes away from for long. 

Ever since the man—Call me Ben—appeared on that osik job and inadvertently saved Jaster’s life, he had created more questions than he answered. The man fought as hard and competently as an Mando worth the name, as well as understand a lot of Mandalorian culture, even speaking their language (albeit, with the thick intonations reminiscent of Duke Kryze’s home,) but claimed he was a Jedi! 

That was another thing, as a jetii, he had been silent on the topic beyond that and had only produced his jetii’kad as proof of his claim. It was more likely Ben was a jetii killer and kept the jetii’kad as a keepsake. But there was a niggling feeling in Jaster that Ben was truthful. 

Which led to observing the man, in order to gain any intel. Which was why Jaster was watching Ben chat with his ad, Jango hanging on every word. 

Jango had noticed his observations and decided it meant Jaster had _other_ intentions for Ben and took on finding out if they were mutual for himself. Jaster had thought about trying to stop Jango, except for two reasons. The first was that Jango was stubborn and continue to act even when Jaster would explain that his intentions were purely threat assessment. The second was because Ben was more comfortable around Jango and, therefore, more likely to slip up. So Jaster watched from afar. 

He watches as the chat concluded and they moved to spar, Jango stretching his gangly limbs, eager to begin. Ben looks at him with an amused look, his features almost ethereal in the dusk, before beginning his own stretches. 

He watches as Ben continually blocks Jango, always going for the defensive move. He watches as Ben calmly suggests a twist of the wrist or moving slightly to the right for a more effective strike. He watches as his ad soaked up each suggestion, becoming improved in his sparring as the hour passes by. He watches as it ends and he goes to call them both for latemeal. 

And as they enjoy the meal of tiingilar and ne’tra gal, he watches as Jango amuses his friends with tales of how his sparring has improved and how Ben helped him. A smile crosses Jaster’s face as he sees Myles tease his ad. 

“He is a good lad.” Ben’s voice surprises him. Jaster carefully does not react, instead, turning to the personified puzzle of a man. 

“He is.” At that moment, Jango crows as he roughhouses with Myles. “Though it helps to be fond of him to begin with.” The question in his tone is unmistakable. 

“He reminds me of someone I once knew. And someone else in an entirely different way.” Ben simply says, his words cryptic and only adding to the puzzle. But his tone...It gave the slightest hint. A tinge of sadness, as well as continued fondness. Ben had lost at least two people. Other jetii? It would explain why the man was content to stay. Too many memories and all that. 

Jaster simply placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. The man smiled at him in truly heartfelt thanks and Jaster realises, _oh, perhaps Jango was right about his intentions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is that Obi-Wan accidentally time traveled sometime before Order 66 and ended up in Jaster's camp. So, he doesn't quite have the loss of everyone, but is still away from them and will only see them through the passing of time. He also knows that Mandalore was fractured and would be pushed even further by two extremist movements. So, he originally stuck around to see if Jaster's faction could be the right one to help. And Jango reminding him of the clones (and a little of Anakin as a kid) certainly don't hurt.
> 
> Translation time:
> 
> Ad: child
> 
> Osik: dung, shit
> 
> Jetii: Jedi
> 
> Jetii'kad: Lightsaber (literally Jedi sword)
> 
> tiingila: A "blisteringly spicy Mandalorian casserole"
> 
> ne'tra gal: Black ale, a sweet, almost spicy black beer, similar to milk stout
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Hondo Ohnaka, Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Chosen One to bring balance to the Force is not a Jedi, but someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very rarely write crack, so I hope this turned out well. I love the concept so much that I couldn't miss writing it, even if it was a bitch to actually get out. Enjoy!

The prophecy of the Chosen One is highly contestable among the Jedi. There were those who claimed there was no chosen one. There were those who thought the chosen one was long gone. There were those who believed Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one. But, the Force had a sense of humour and made a different choice... 

“Obi-Wan, my dearest friend!” Came the voice of the Force’s Chosen One. 

“What do you want, Hondo?” Obi-Wan asked, dryly. 

“You hurt my feelings! And after I come bearing information for you as a token of my affection for you. The Great Hondo does not do that for just anybody, my dear.” Hondo Ohnaka replied with a flourish. 

“And what is the price for this information?” Hondo pouted. Obi-Wan was all business when Hondo wanted pleasure. 

“For the Republic, quite a bit. But, for you, my friend, the satisfaction of what you would do with this information (as well as a future favour) is all I require.” With that, Hondo, still holding a grudge over the subject of said information, gave the datachip to Obi-Wan. 

“This will have to be verified, of course.” Obi-Wan finally said. 

Hondo only made a gesture of being wounded. 

(Later, after the information has been verified, Obi-Wan will wonder how Hondo found definitive proof of Chancellor Palpatine’s direct ties to the Separatists, as well as ties to the Banking Clan and Techno Union. But, no matter how it was found, the information was acted upon. Chancellor Palpatine was stripped of his position, arrested, and tried. 

Hondo Ohnaka, Pirate Extraordinaire claimed his due credit. It would have normally been ignored, except that the Jedi Temple backed his claim. And with that, Hondo Ohnaka, Pirate Extraordinaire became Hondo Ohnaka, Hero of the Republic. 

He happily accepted awards and monies due for one of his status and coasted on said reputation until the end of his days when he was not otherwise occupied with pirating.) 

And so, the Force’s Chosen One was able to complete his mission without anyone, even himself, being the wiser for it. 

Perhaps it was for the best that he did not know. For Hondo was but a humble pirate. To be a hero was but a grand lark to him. To know that he was the Chosen One would, perhaps, be too fantastical for even him. 

(The unfortunate death of the Traitor Palpatine, as well as the subsequent clearing of the Force, was remarked upon, but the correlation was not connected through the causation by the observers. Instead, focus was put on following the will of the Force, which was open to those that could feel it in ways that had not been felt in centuries. A golden age would emerge from this change. The Jedi, feeling the effects from being forced to war, divorced themselves from the Senate and focused on rebuilding. This rebuilding would allow for the Jedi to be a force for good throughout the galaxy for the next thousand years. 

And it was all thanks to Hondo Ohnaka) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Hondo so hard to get a feel for his character?


	4. Anakin Goes to Kamino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Attack of the Clones, Obi-Wan decides to guard Padme himself and Anakin follows up on the trail for the bounty hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun prompt that I definitely want to expand on later because there are so many shenanigans that could be involved. Enjoy!

As Anakin stood in the rain, he couldn’t help but wish he and Obi-Wan had swapped tasks. Surely hiding on Naboo with Padme would have been less risky to his health than this rain was trying to be, even with possible assassins. 

Fortunately, despite being soaked, he was not forced to remain there for long. The Kaminoans were worryingly pleasant, acting as though he was expected. He had never been the best at lying and keeping a cover, but at least the Kaminoans didn’t seem to notice. How their expecting him was connected to an assassin using a type of dart was beyond his abilities. He needed more information. So, he followed and listened. 

What was being said made his blood run cold. The Kaminoans, these _Tato,_ created slaves for the Jedi, ready to fight and die for them and for what? 

Tensions were high in the Republic, with certain parties wanting to leave, but surely it wasn’t going to be war? And, even if it was, why did Sifo-Dyas or whoever think the Jedi needed an army? An army of slaves at that? 

When he was introduced to the Fetts, he wanted nothing more than to demand answers for why a man would allow his children to be enslaved, especially by the Republic (Obi-Wan had told him so much about the Mandalorians over the years and every faction, despite their conflicting views, wanted the Republic away from their sector.) 

As Fett talked, Anakin thought perhaps this Tyrannus person and Sifo-Dyas were one in the same. Whether either name belonged to the person who acted was truly who they said was another story, but Anakin was more focused on his current issue. 

After leaving Fett, he sent off his report, once again becoming soaked. The fight the bounty hunter put up wasn’t too surprising, but remained a genuine challenge. Fett survived and ran off to lick his wounds and escape justice. 

Anakin wanted to chase after the man, to demand answers, to do his job as a Jedi and eliminate the threat against Padme. 

But...Anakin had never been a good Jedi. And as he considered chasing the man, identical faces flashed through his mind. Obi-Wan had allowed him to free slaves on their past missions. Fett could wait. These born slaves, who had never known any love outside of their yantellos, needed him more. They probably didn’t even know the idea of freedom! 

Obi-Wan could protect Padme. 

So, Anakin returned to his ship. He was thankful the Kaminoans were so willing to show him around. Knowing the layout would help while he freed the men. Getting around undetected was vital for such a large group. They would probably have some kind of slave chip, modified to appease the Republic. Enough to track, but not blow up, perhaps? Maybe they thought lab-grown slaves wouldn’t think of running? 

Either way, he vowed they would be freed. Freed from the Kaminoans that grew them, freed from the Republic that bought them, and freed from any _Tato_ that would try to claim them. 

Let them try, he was more than ready to defend them (the idea of punching one of those willowy necks was quite appealing, as well.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a few things that require an explanation. First off, I always assumed, given Anakin's background, that somebody had to sit him down at the beginning of the war and explain how clones were totally not at all slaves, because the Republic has laws about that. It was probably phrased better, but this Anakin doesn't have that explanation, so he sees the clones as a bought and paid for commodity. Fortunately, Anakin has always been more focused on people than ideals. And, when confronted with a people vs. ideals situation like this, he will do what he sees best for the people. So, the Republic may be nice and all, but he'll focus on those he sees in front of him.
> 
> As for why Anakin's decisions regarding Padme, he was reunited with her, like in canon, but, after the first night where they chased the assassin down to the club and found the Kaminoan dart, he hasn't spent any time with her. He still regards her as beautiful and kind and amazing, but in the same way he did for ten years. It hasn't grown into love like it did with them spending time together in canon. So, he is more willing to allow Obi-Wan to protect her while he helps others who don't have the protection of a Jedi.
> 
> Couple of notes for Anakin's cultural stuff:  
> Tato is the Ankoon word for slave owner (Ankoon being the name of the language the slaves use)  
> Yantello is the Ankoon word for brothers by blood. Since they all come from the same genetics and they are raised together, Anakin calls them that as a (correct) assumption about the dynamics with them based on his own experiences.
> 
> If you have any more questions or enjoyed the fic, let me know!


	5. Fluffy CountDisaster Rarepair Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission to Tatooine, Dooku is worried about his time-traveling boyfriend, Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the wonderful "Dating your great-grandmaster and other ill-advised life decisions" by loosingletters here on Ao3. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953187/chapters/63086827
> 
> It also a bit of fluff, despite the summary. Enjoy!

Anakin had been quiet in the aftermath of their mission. Dooku was worried. His lover was often brash and loud and made his presence known. But ever since they finished up their mission on Tatooine ("Let's get this over with. You know I don't like it here.") Anakin had retreated into his assigned quarters. 

Dooku couldn't help but wonder if Anakin had deeply troubled feelings concerning his home planet. He had never indicated so beyond a few vague complaints, mostly about sand. But Anakin was private about his past, so much he didn't tell Dooku. What little he knew included a late arrival after a troubling childhood.

Dooku decided to wait. Sometimes it was best to press an issue with Anakin, but it could also lead to some of their more explosive fights. They had developed a mostly consistent system, where Anakin would come to him when he was ready to be pressed or to confess on his own.

So, when Anakin hadn't appeared for dinner, Dooku arranged a plate, as well as a cup of tea for him and knocked on his door. If he didn’t want to talk, Dooku would understand. But, he was human and in need of regular meals as much as anyone. 

"Hey, everything alright?" Anakin asked, looking perfectly calm, only his hair being in a disarray giving hint to something different. 

"You didn't show for the meal." Dooku stated, only a hint of worry leaking through. 

"Is it time already? I'm sorry. Did you eat without me?" His lover looked sincere, eyes slightly wide, a shadow of disappointment crossing his features. 

"I did, but I brought you a plate." Anakin chuckled at that, letting Dooku into the room. 

"Now I know how my old Master felt. He was constantly missing meals and I would go to feed him." 

"You never talk about him." Dooku stated, hoping a change of subject would smooth the situation. 

"There's not much I am allowed to say, given the situation. But, he was a good teacher, probably better than I deserved at the time." Tanned shoulders shrugged. The fact that Anakin was stripped down to his undertunic did not go unnoticed by Dooku. 

"I'm sure he was happy with you as a student, what, with you making sure he ate." Anakin laughed, but didn't say anything. Instead, he sat on a meditation mat and pulled out what looked like a small piece of wood. 

"Here, this is what kept me busy." Dooku took it, curious. It was a simple square, a light varnish on it, with carved designs. They looked a little like stars, with either a wave or a mountain at the bottom. It was simplistic, but pretty. It was also clearly done recently, by a hand and tools instead of machinery. 

"Its Japor. On Tatooine, it is a traditional gift to give someone important to you. The designs are representative of what you like about that person." 

Dooku moved to hand it back. "I'm sure whoever you plan to give it to will love it." 

"I hope you will." With that said, the realisation struck Dooku. He held the wood tight in his hand, suddenly possessive of it. 

"For me? Truly?" 

"Yeah." 

Dooku couldn't help but kiss the smile Anakin had at that last word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given how much I've been sucked into shipping them, it is hilarious to think this started as a joke that Eli took as a challenge. And so many of us on the New SW Canon Server thank him for it. The set up for his fic is that Anakin gets thrown back in time from the Clone Wars to when Qui-Gon is only ten and he proceeds to end up in a relationship with Dooku, who is about to be knighted. This is just some fluffiness I came up with on the Server, cleaned up for the prompt challenge. Let me know if I've converted anyone!


	6. Anakin, working in the Creche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught playing a prank, Anakin is punished to creche duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt that I hope to expand on later, but for now, here's what I wrote.

Thirteen-year-old Padawan Anakin Skywalker felt irritation as he walked into the creche. He had gotten caught in a prank _that had been completely Aayla’s idea_ and had been punished with creche duty for a month. 

The first few days of punishment had been going okay. He had been assigned menial tasks, such as helping the droids clean and organising games for the younglings to play. They had never heard of some of the games he had played often as a kid and were interested in learning how to play them. He’d found a measure of happiness teaching them about his culture. 

Noonmeal had passed and Anakin had returned, but not before being teased by some of the other Padawans about being caught. Aayla only flashed him a guilty grin, at least. If she had teased, he might have snapped. 

He was greeted by a handful of younglings, two humans, a twi’lek, a zabrak, and a torgruta running towards him. His irritation fled at their smiling faces. He returned the greeting and ruffled the human girl’s hair before going to find Crechemaster Indigun, who was in charge of assigning him duties. 

Fortunately, the crechemaster was nearby. Ze were a warm, friendly person, which suited a crechemaster. Anakin had learned of the stereotype fairly quickly when he first arrived at the Temple and it seemed that every crechemaster he met did their best to fulfill it. 

As such, Anakin walked to the somewhat portly human without trepidation. 

“You have a way with them, you know.” Ze said suddenly. Anakin was mildly surprised at the abrupt comment. “I say that merely as an observation. You haven’t spent much time here before, have you?” 

Shaking his head, Anakin replied “I became a Padawan when I came here, Master, due to my unique circumstances and have not been assigned here before. But I did spend a lot of time watching the younger kids on Tatooine when their parents were needed elsewhere.” He made sure to phrase it just right. Oftentimes, he felt negative emotions from the Jedi when he brought up his past slavery. So, he learned how to phrase things to avoid feeling their disappointment and disapproval. 

“I am pleased to hear about your experience. You’ll be working with some of the younger ones today. I know Ahsoka will be upset, but you’ll work with her and the rest of her clan tomorrow. For now, we’re shorthanded in the nursery. Do good in there and we'll see about having you help with a daytrip to the Senate next week.” And with that, Anakin was dismissed and sent to work with the dozen or so babies that were currently occupying the nursery. 

He was greeted by another crechemaster—Barra. She was on the older side and put him immediately to work. The babies were mostly napping, but there were a few awake. Two of them sat there, observing the world around them. One was chewing on a block. And another was beginning to cry. Anakin soothed the baby, who weighed practically nothing in his arms, but had working lungs, ready to wake the others. He went through the normal checks. The baby needed their diaper changed, so Anakin took him to where Barra pointed and got to work. 

As the baby quieted down, now that their bottom was clean (though, with a fair amount of wriggling. He was almost able to crawl, but had not yet gotten the hang of it,) they looked up at Anakin and smiled. 

Seeing that sweet, innocent, mostly toothless grin, he couldn’t help but think that this punishment wasn’t so bad, after all. 


	7. Quinlan Vos, Council Member?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan Vos is on the Jedi Council for exactly one hour. Here is the reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't as good as I was hoping. I've had a bit of a depression funk/writing block, so I tried to go for humour here. Let me know if I managed it.

“And with that, I must resign from the Council.” Quinlan Vos stated, eyes glancing at his watch. If anyone were to notice, they would note that it had been exactly one hour since Vos’s first official meeting as a Councilmember. 

But no one would notice. Nor would they have asked if they had noticed. The other members of the Council were too busy nursing headaches or wishing for a drink. Why they had thought it was a good idea for Quinlan Vos to be a member was beyond many of the members. The fact that it was currently viewed as one of those ideas that only seemed sensible under the influence of mind-altering substances, where, with a sober mind, it would seem ridiculous, was perfectly suited to the chaos that reigned throughout the rest of the setting. 

Of course, it might have been the fact that several of the Council members thought Master Vos wouldn’t accept the position. It may have even been offered as a joke (though, with the pain of headaches, it was hard to recall precisely.) When they would later hear rumours of a bet between the man and Obi-Wan, they would only shake their heads. Not only did it make far too much sense (Obi-Wan may be the more responsible of the two, but he had far too much chaos from simply being around his friend,) but it was also far more realistic than the other possibilities that the Temple would guess for why Vos would have accepted such a position in the first place. (Though, the idea of him doing so to set a good example for his former Padawan was also a likely contender.) 

“Most unusual, your resignation is.” Yoda stated, acting as though he wasn’t in desperate need of his swamp tea to relieve his headache. 

“With all due respect, Master Yoda, I feel that the Council and I are not meant to be. As such, I cannot continue on.” Vos was utterly sincere in his tone, and was almost believable, if not for his feelings in the Force. 

“Very well. We accept your resignation and will deliberate with great effort to find a suitable replacement.” Mace Windu stated, having finally recovered from his own headache. “You are free to go.” 

“My thanks.” With that, Vos left them, acting as though it were a normal day, where Vos had simply reported his mission and was off to enjoy his downtime before his next mission. 

If only it had been that, instead of Vos making shocking statement after controversial opinion after divisive challenge. The fact that so much had been spoken of, as well as how split many of the opinions were would lead to weeks, if not months of thorough discussion and consideration before things could be properly decided on in a normal Council meeting, instead were dealt with within such a short time would probably be seen as efficiency working to the benefit, but little did the Council know was due to nothing more than Quinlan Vos having a simple goal. 

The fact that the goal was to cause chaos would be less surprising to the Council than anything else from that hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


	8. Fallen Children AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is doing as well as can be expected. Though he still mourns his lost Padawan, he keeps busy. Like now, when he is chasing this bounty hunter! Only, it turns out even a simple protection detail mission has complications, primarily in the form of his long-lost Padawan and a Force sensitive with golden yellow eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little later than I normally post, but, in my defense, I've been under the influence of medicine and have had no energy. So, to make up for it, I've made this prompt fill twice as long! It was definitely fun and genuinely flowed in a way I've been struggling with lately. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan leaped over the chasm towards the ramp, doing his best to corner his target. The bounty hunter was better than most he had gone up against and given him a true challenge. Thank goodness he had followed this lead, or else the bounty hunter might have completely slipped from his grasp. 

Obi-Wan landed on the ramp just as it was beginning to close. Now, he was on the ship with the being who put his assignment in danger. If he could find out who hired them in the first place, then he could wrap up the mission with little fuss. Why the tolerable politicians had to make so many enemies was beyond him. He just did his best to eliminate the security threat. 

With that in mind, he focused his senses forward. Half a second after that, he was encompassed with utter shock. Multiple Force signatures, shining and bright in the Force encompassed him, including one he thought long-lost. 

“Anakin?” He whispered, unable to believe it might be true until he gained proof. He stalked towards where he felt the signature centered, not bothering to hide his own. Surely the man (for it had been long enough now that, providing Anakin was truly alive, he would be a man) would be able to get the bounty hunter to stand down. 

Being greeted with a blaster to the face, however, was just rude. 

“Anakin.” he greeted, a trace of shock still lingering in his voice as he registered the Force signature originating in the bounty hunter he had been chasing. It had been obscured before, but now it was clear as crystal. 

The blaster was lowered and Anakin removed his helmet. 

“Obi-Wan.” The greeting returned, though with caution lacing the tone. His eyes, still the beautiful blue, were distant, giving nothing away. His hair was long and curly, a darker shade than it had been when Obi-Wan had bid him safe travels to Ilum to get his replacement crystal when he had been only fourteen. 

Unable to hold back now that his senses had been confirmed, he moved forward, wrapping himself tightly around Anakin. 

“Anakin.” was all that could pass his lips before he was choked with tears that he had thought long shed. 

Eventually, he was pulled back, by force and had another blaster pointed at him. 

“No!” Anakin stated firmly, authority in his voice. “He isn’t a danger.” 

“He’s a Jedi!” The voice, coming from a young Togruta, was stubborn, reflected in her gold eyes. 

It was in that moment Obi-Wan knew who she was. 

The Missing were one of the largest groups to have passed into the Force too soon in recent memory. From what intelligence had been retrieved, the ship had been attacked by a group of mercenaries, hired by a pirate whose illegal practices had been disbanded the year before. The Initiates had been thought dead, Anakin included. A memorial had been placed in honour of them, their names and images depicted. Though the girl was taller, her eyes altered, and her lekku extended (though still a bit stubby for her presumed age,) she was still recognisable as Ahsoka Tano. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you, Little One.” Obi-Wan said, as calm as he could. “You know I’m truthful.” 

Slowly, she put the blaster down, golden eyes flickering. 

“Go make sure the others are secure. I’ll talk with Master Kenobi in the meantime, Snips.” Anakin spoke in an assured tone. The former Initiate gave one final sharp glance before finally leaving. Anakin then pivoted and led Obi-Wan to a room with a few meditation mats and the occasional plant. The room was also filled with an almost suffocating presence of emotion that, while normally released into the Force, seemed to act in place of the serenity that often filled the Temple. 

“What happened, dear one? We thought you all had _died_.” Obi-Wan asked as soon as they were settled, Anakin seemingly lounging. (His Padawan still had that nervous tapping habit, he noted.) 

“The ship had been attacked. We were sent to hide, with the Jedi Masters ready to protect us. But, they were fast and brutal. The Jedi died, so quickly and those killers, they had no respect, no kindness. Our shields were all but shattered as a result. There was a backlash, which sent the surviving ones running.” Anakin spoke calmly, as if it were a mere report for a class. As if he had not experienced these events himself. “The strain caused most of us to Fall. We all knew the consequences. Falling to the Dark Side is dangerous. But,” here, Anakin’s breath hitched “they were kids. So, we decided it was better for the Jedi to think us dead, rather than be forced to condemn us.” 

Obi-Wan's heart shattered at that. The Initiates had been so young, so they only had a basic understanding of Falling. But, it was clear he had failed as a Master to his Padawan for this kind of miscommunication to occur. And now, here they were, years later and reaping the consequences for his inadequacy. Anakin continued on. 

“We raided what we could, taking one of the killer’s abandoned ships. So many died that there were whole ships abandoned when they ran.” This was said with a little disbelief, no doubt from his own experiences trying to survive. “We made it to a nearby planet, where I was able to bribe my way into a few odd jobs. Nothing special, but enough to ensure our supplies lasted long enough to make our way. After about a year, with everyone settled, I was taken on as a bounty hunter’s apprentice. It pays better than being a mechanic, at any rate. A few of the others are trying to learn, hence Snip’s friendly greeting.” They both chuckled at that. “Everyone else is back home.” 

“It sounds like you’ve done well for yourself.” was all Obi-Wan could say. 

“That’s what mom said when I brought her back.” Anakin replied, his voice thick with emotion. They sat in silence for a while, hearing the occasional scuffle from outside the room. 

Eventually, the silence had to break. And, of course, it was Anakin that broke it. 

“So, what happens now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was mostly set-up, but Obi-Wan insisted on playing catch-up. Not that I blame him, but it means I only got to hint at some of the worldbuilding I did for this prompt. I did take a lot of inspiration from the author eynn and their wonderful series "i can't go back and lose it all" for my characterisation of the Fallen Initiates, just to give you a hint. But, this is supposed to only be a prompt fill for now, so hints are all I will give right now. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Bacteria Anakin Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Force Sensitivity can be measured through a bacteria called midichlorians. What does that mean when one is half-Force?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over on the Discord, we've had a lot of discussions over this prompt. We've had eldritch!Anakin and an Anakin who gets high from daisies and an Anakin who can regrow limbs like a lizard. All of these result in one thing, the healers driving themselves nuts trying to figure out how Anakin's biology makes any sense at all. So, here is my take on it!

Vokara Che was not having a good day. 

Don’t be mistaken, the day started out well enough. She had enjoyed a restful sleep and a delicious morning meal. She wore comfortable robes and had a few standard, if boring appointments with a few Jedi needing annual physicals. 

However, things changed when Qui-Gon Jinn (and why does it not surprise her that it was him, instead of _any other Jedi_ , to bring this day to ruins?) arrived with a nine-year-old child. 

A newly-freed from slavery nine-year-old child, she reminded herself as she approached him, smiling and ready to use calm tones, despite the headache his very existence was causing her. 

“We’ve gotten the results back. You’re a little stunted, growth-wise, but we can catch you up with a special diet. Now, to make sure there is no issue, I need to double check a few things Qui-Gon told me.” she began. It was always best to get information from the source. 

“Okay.” he agreed after a moment. 

“Alright. Your mother is human, correct?” Anakin nodded. “And she had thranpox as a child, but you didn’t, right?” another nod. “Were you given the vaccine for it?” If not, his travel from an Outer Rim world to a Core world was extra risky. 

“No, Healer Che.” Anakin answered. She was thankful he took her suggestion for title. Calling anyone “Master” right now was guaranteed trouble. “I’ve never been sick, so my owners didn’t bother.” 

“Never? Not even a cold?” Che wished she could be surprised, but, given what the results had said about his genetic make-up not being possible, this was relatively normal. Anakin shook his head. “Did you inherit that from your birth father?” 

Anakin had said there was no father, but Che had done a rotation with former slaves in her mental health requirement and knew that there was often no father. 

“Mom said I had none, she wasn’t missing time or anything! She just felt the symptoms one day.” Anakin looked up at her with an expression that dared her to call him a liar. Children only had that expression when they knew the truth was unbelievable. So, Che had no choice _but_ to believe. 

Qui-Gon had mentioned something about the other parent being the Force, which would explain the midichlorian count, even if it made no sense in any other aspect. He wouldn’t be male. Or human looking. Or existing. But the impossible results were in her hands and apparently not a mistake. Che wanted to cry at that. 

“That matches up with your results.” A flash of irritation hit her and she pushed it out into the Force. No sense in making the child think she was irritated with him. “Have you noticed anything odd about you compared to other human children?” 

Anakin looked thoughtful for a minute. 

“I have bad reactions to certain cleaning supplies, the kind that are antibac-something.” He said, frustrated at not remembering the word. “The first time I was on cleaning duty, mom thought someone got me hooked on Spice.” 

Not a reaction Che had seen in any species, especially not human. 

“Well, you seem alright now. And mostly healthy. So, I’ll let you out on good faith, since you need to be tested. Come back if you feel sick at all. We’ll also schedule a time to get vaccinated, just to be safe.” 

With cheerful goodbyes, young Anakin left, leaving Che alone with her headache and impossible test results. 

She really needed a drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get to include as many weird effects as I wanted to, but Vokara Che and her logical brain trying to make sense of Anakin took over. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	10. Skyhunter Rarepair Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has a one night stand with an older man for his birthday. It just so happens that his bed partner is a certain Mandalorian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding on the rarepair was a bit frustrating, but I had fun writing this. Enjoy!

Anakin finished lacing up his boots, giving a final glance at his mysterious bed partner. Not his first, but definitely the most talented partner he has had. There was something to be said for age and experience, given the man admitted to being at least twice Anakin’s age. 

“Going so soon?” The man asked, shocking Anakin, as he had no previous indication the man was anything but asleep. 

“I have duties I need to get to, birthday celebration or no.” Anakin answers, leaning down to get a better look at his partner’s face. The man’s handsome features showed displeasure as he opened his eyes to illustrate his distaste. “Not everyone can pick and choose their work, Mr. Bounty Hunter.” 

“I’m sure we still have a little time, if we are quick...” the man lifts himself up, shaking out his dark hair, falling in slight curls, making a striking compliment to his tanned skin. Anakin obliged with a kiss. Perhaps...if they were quick... 

They were interrupted by a ringing comm. Pulling back reluctantly, they both checked and it was his bed partner’s comm. 

“'Lek?” sharp tones answered, clearly annoyed at the interruption. “Boba, I told you. Fine.” He turned to Anakin “It seems our pleasant extra bit of time is cut short.” 

“Your spouse?” It wouldn’t be the first time Anakin had been flirted with by someone who was married, but it would have been the first time he went to bed with one. He was usually pretty good at noticing the signs, but it never hurt to be sure. 

“My child. He’s gotten into the crawl space and got stuck again. I told him he was growing too large to fit in there anymore.” The man looked quite fond as he spoke. It was clear he was an attentive and loving father. Anakin almost wanted to ask about Boba. He loved hearing about children and their accomplishments. Parents usually looked so happy when they talked of their children, when they were good parents. 

“Sounds serious.” Anakin said instead. “We wouldn’t want him to get hurt.” He leaned in for another quick kiss. Lips met his in happy obligation.

“Indeed. I doubt we’ll meet again, so I will say that it was fun.” The man shrugged carelessly, but the feelings in the Force gave a different impression. 

“It was. You know, we might have a better chance of running into each other if we knew each other's names. At least the first names. After all, I’m a pretty regular visitor at a few places.” Anakin tried to keep calm, but he could tell some hope leaked through his voice. 

“Jango.” The man answered, chuckling. Jango. Jango. A good, strong name. Two syllables. Jan-go. 

“Anakin.” Anakin answered back. 

“Well, Anakin, I have to go, but if I’m ever around here again, I will definitely ask after you.” 

With that, Anakin bid farewell and leaves to let Jango dress. Anakin hoped Jango would have no trouble with Boba and that they would meet again. Given the pleasant aches he felt during sparring when he returned to the Temple, he knew it wouldn’t be a mistake. 

Still, he could only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another pairing that was started on the Discord Server and it is so much fun. And I thought the age difference in Jangobi was large. Silly me...  
> That said, I really love them. I mean, two human disasters marred by tragedy and passionately obsessive in their targets (Anakin with his love and Jango with his hatred?) What could be better? If I converted you, please let me know. I love my rarepairs and I need to share them with people.  
> Not much Mando'a in this, but 'Lek? - Yes?  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Artistic Jedi Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi have a tradition of artistic endeavours. Anakin tries his best to find his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I missed last week...First off, I apologise for that. It was a mix of writer's block and taking on a big project at home (which, is still not done, but the major part of it is.)  
> So, to make up for that, I made this prompt fill over 1,200 words! Tada!  
> Okay, now on to the info about the prompt. Basically, the Discord loves to worldbuild, especially about the Jedi. One of the aspects we all adored (and eventually made a prompt out of) is the idea of the Jedi being super artistic and using the Force in their artistry.  
> Honestly, I could go on forever about the little tidbits that I hc for this (such as Yoda keeping all of the artwork little kids give him, even hundreds of years later. All of it. He has a hall specifically dedicated to it, much to many of the Jedis' regret when they are older.)  
> But, to make a nice, easy narrative, I focused on how Anakin, not having a childhood of experimenting and trying all the arts, would do his best to find his right pick.  
> One of the things we all agreed on is Anakin being a pianist. Obi-Wan, we were split on. There were two cakes for him. One being him as a violinist. Obviously, I went with the other cake here. Obi-Wan is a bagpipe prodigy.  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading!

Anakin tried to make the sweet sounds that he had heard Obi-Wan play work for himself. He had tried all week, all month. But, it seemed that determination was not enough. He was so close, but he had yet to feel that harmonious and happy feeling the Jedi had told him to expect when he found his true artistry. 

When he had first arrived at the Temple, he admitted to only knowing half-truths and whispers about the Jedi. He had known about the lightsabers (though he had called them laserswords) and the fighting for doing what is right, but little else. For some reason, the thing that surprised him the most was how important they placed artistic expression in regards to the Force. 

Every Jedi, from the time they are a Padawan, work to find themselves their True Artistry and to develop it through the years. Though he was allowed some leeway, given his lack of experience in any Artistry, Anakin was determined no one should think him lacking and regret his placement in the Temple. 

So, he began to look with a stubbornness and determination that few could match. 

Anakin first began with dance, as that was what he was most familiar with. He had good balance and could learn the moves quickly, but there was no true elegance, nor did he derive pleasure from the act—perhaps too connected in his brain to his past—and his instructors promised, though they would continue teaching him if that was his wish, that finding his True Artistry would be far superior. 

Anakin was persuaded to agree (though he was not teased about being stubborn without reason) and moved on to paints and sculpture and drawing. Unlike dancing, Anakin held no natural talent. He had been told that he could overcome that, as most of it was perfected through time and learning. But, he knew it wasn’t right for him and did not want to spend the time that could be used for his True Artistry on something that he was utterly untalented in. At least dancing had been something he was gifted in (he couldn’t help but wonder, when thinking of it, if he would have been taught the same as a slave. He was considered pretty enough by human standards and dancers could be held more valuable than mechanics to the right buyer.) 

Embroidery was fun. As was leatherworking. He enjoyed the ability to create beautiful things, as well as making them practical. But, by this point, he was able to see the joy and connection those that had them as their True Artistry obtained in their work and he knew he didn’t feel that when he did them. So, he asked if he could continue basic lessons after he found his. 

Unfortunately, not every artistic endeavour had such positive experiences. Anakin was banned from ever picking up another knitting or crocheting needle. It was still beyond his knowledge how he had managed such a large amount of damage in such a short amount of time with only those instruments. He had to be carefully watched when he attempted cross-stitching, though he only managed to ruin cloth and accidentally knot beautiful thread to the point of breaking it instead of managing to unknot it. 

Anakin almost despaired when he had heard something that changed his mind. He had heard Obi-Wan play an instrument. The man who had taken care of him since Qui-Gon died was preparing for a performance, which was normally done as part of his Trials (though Anakin had been made to understand that Obi-Wan's Knighting had been unusual and was doing his best to finish the academic requirements.) 

Obi-Wan was playing an instrument that belonged to his native planet, Stewjon. The instrument (Anakin would later learn) was called bagpipes. And Anakin was enthralled, listening to the music they created. In that moment, he realised his True Artistry would be an instrument. 

So, Anakin learned as much as he could. He learned to read music better than he could read Basic. He practiced breath exercises and finger positioning. He compared music styles, finding himself enjoying what his teachers called “an eclectic collection” and began to go through different instruments. He began with the recorder, which (though rarely any Jedi’s True Artistry) was easy to learn and, therefore, widely taught from a young age. 

Quickly mastering it, he moved on, going from clarinet to harp to drums to violin. Every one of them had the same feeling to him. He could feel himself getting close to his True Artistry, but none of them fit quite right. It was like finding a comfortable coat, but turning out to be a size too large. 

Becoming almost despaired, Anakin forced himself to meditate thoroughly on the subject. Though most of that time was spent making himself meditate in the first place, he managed well enough to think deeply on the subject. And, he realised, that he had first known when he had heard Obi-Wan play. 

So, he began to learn the bagpipes. Whether it was his determination, the Force, or his love for Obi-Wan, Anakin felt closer to his True Artistry than he had ever felt before. He had practiced in every free moment he had, coaxing sound after sound out of the beautiful instrument. There was only one problem, though. 

Anakin was utterly terrible at bagpipes. He was fairly sure it was not supposed to sound like a dying cat when played (not when he knew the beautiful tunes Obi-Wan could create.) But he did not want to give up on it. Not when he was so close. So, he continued to practice. Every day. Every spare moment. Obi-Wan and Aayla and even Master Yoda had taken to wearing sound dampeners around him. But, Anakin continued on. 

Perhaps Anakin would have eventually made something resembling music come from it, but the Force had altered his course one day. Someone, perhaps an Initiate or Padawan, tired of hearing Anakin fail at the bagpipes, had hidden them in the Music Hall. Anakin had been forced to search high and low for them. Room upon room, he came up empty. Finally, he entered a small, slightly dusty from disuse room. There, sitting beside a large instrument (Anakin vaguely remembered someone calling it a piano) were his bagpipes. He moved forward in victory, ready to begin his practice in earnest. 

Whether it was due to his own excitement or the Force acting as a guiding hand, Anakin tripped, landing on the bench in front of the piano. As he moved to get up, he touched the keys, pressing them in his eagerness to stand. 

It was in that moment the most beautiful sound he had ever heard had come forth. It was not just a simple note on an instrument, but a feeling that echoed down into his core. 

_Oh_ , he realised, _this is what it feels like_. 

Anakin stayed there all afternoon, relishing the feeling. When Obi-Wan found him later, he was utterly relieved (though, Anakin couldn’t guess if that was due to finding him, his revealing his discovery, or the fact that Anakin would no longer butcher his ears with his own instrument. Obi-Wan certainly never said, even years later.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun helping Anakin find his True Artistry in this, as I have done a lot of these, myself. Dancing was definitely going to be a loaded artistry to Anakin, no matter what, given the associations in his mind. But, I can see him trying it first due to having the most familiarity to it. And Anakin is stubborn and prone to making decisions that are not the most mentally healthy. Where I enjoy dance and find it a stress relief, he definitely wouldn't. So, to keep this from being angst, I didn't let him dwell on it too long.  
> As for what happened with the knitting and crochet needles, I will let you imagine how bad it went.  
> Also, fun fact time! I included one of my own instruments in the list of ones he tried. Aside from it, I also play the dulcimer!  
> Hope you had fun reading!


	12. Anakin Trolls the Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin has an uncomfortable realisation and makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is some conflicting canon about when Sidious started grooming Anakin. But, most goes with him being 12, plenty of time for him to distance himself from his past and ignore his instincts that kept him alive as a child slave. In this universe, Palpy started a little younger and Anakin has a realisation about who Palpy reminds him of. Because, and I cannot stress this enough, an adult man using his position of power to spend with an underaged child and then make said child promise to keep the events of said meetings secret is a giant red flag. Even if the Order has no choice, there was still some things that could be done. And, in a universe where Anakin has even half a braincell dedicated to something other than mechanics and romance, this is one way it could have gone.  
> Enjoy reading!

It didn’t take Anakin long to realise the Chancellor had far too much in common with the _Tato_. 

At first, he tried to brush it off. After all, everyone told him the man was good and helpful. He was in charge of the Republic! 

Perhaps, if Anakin had been away from his former life longer, he’d have been more willingly blind, he’d have rationalised, distanced himself. 

Instead, here he was, ten years old, staring at the ceiling above his bed, shocked into silence as he dealt with the fact that he was encouraged to spend time with a _Tato_ in all but name. He only wondered, instead, how it took him so long to see the falseness, the overly sweet kindness that hinted at the cruelness that was only seen by those considered unimportant. 

He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to see him again, but, when he had hinted, any thought of avoiding the man had been overwritten by the man’s power, his ‘goodwill,’ and his interest in Anakin. 

Feeling hopeless, he sunk into the comfortable bed (still too luxurious to sleep in, but he had enjoyed sitting on it.) So long as the man was interested in him, he couldn’t escape it. Anakin sat up, quick as dry lightning. That was it! Smiling, Anakin began to form a plan. If he couldn’t stop the visits, he would ensure the Chancellor would. 

And so began a careful campaign, where Anakin acted to the letter. He remembered every lesson he learned as a child. A slave must smile and do exactly what was demanded. But there is defiance in demureness, and that was somewhere Anakin had always been a prodigy. 

He would go and be perfectly polite, but he tuned out all but the bare essentials, so as to appear to pay attention, but not have to hear the poisoned words. He would arrive, always just a tad late, all apologies and wide eyes, his charm forcing the annoyance to be allowed. He would make excuses, all true and verifiable, such as homework, in order to leave early. He would act as those freeborn his age sometimes did, reminding those around him of his young age. (Finding and having long discussions about the most tedious subjects, all in the guise of genuine interest had been some fun, especially as the Chancellor would sit there, eyes glazed and teeth gritted as he spoke enthusiastically about the differences between the Ar-136 and the Fr-129 models of a tool that had been used for repairing waste disposal units, but out of use for over 100 years.) 

He would play up his background, using the stereotypes of Outer Rim people to avoid many things the Chancellor wanted to drag him to. His lack of manners would often embarrass the Chancellor in public, especially when Anakin committed a faux pas that seemed especially wild to the Core Worlders. 

But, the true tipping point would come after Anakin spent an afternoon helping in the creche. Who knew pop music, when played repeatedly and sung to nearby children when he approached them in excitement, could be so effective? Turns out the song “Baby Porg” caused a delightful twitch in the Chancellor’s eye. 

According to Anakin’s guesses and estimations, he would be free of the Chancellor in only a few more weeks. 

Anakin couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Porg is one of the best ideas to come from the Discord, in my opinion. I have baby and toddler relatives and, when the song choice is something other than Baby Shark or Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, it is such a novelty. I had some fun coming up with a few ideas on how Anakin would annoy Palpy. I always imagine Palpy as needing to keep control, including being concerned about his time spent with Anakin. So, Anakin finding ways to get away with spending less time with him is not only self-preservation, but an easy way to annoy him.  
> We also have a bit of Tatooine Slave culture in Anakin's pov.  
> Tato is the Tatooine word for slaver  
> The phrase Defiance in Demureness comes from the Way of the Unbroken, which was created on the Discord server and is currently pinned over on newswcanonprompts.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoyed this!


	13. Obi-Wan in Mandalorian Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody finds out Obi-Wan was gifted Mandalorian armour and convinces him to wear it for battles. Unfortunately, the General wearing said armour proves a touch distracting to the troops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Codywan and am happy to finally do a prompt fill with them and what better way than to have Obi-Wan's prettiness on display? That said, Cody demanded to be a professional for it all and was only willing to admit his feelings at the very end, so not as much as I wanted. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Cody liked to think of himself as a fairly intelligent man, both in terms of academic and emotion. So, when he had found out that General Kenobi, _his General_ , had not only sufficient armour, but _Beskar’gam_ of all things, he began a campaign of convincing him to wear it on the battlefield. 

Thus, with that in mind, he had only himself to blame for the _distraction_ that had resulted. 

“Get back to work!” He growled at the Shinies who were daydreaming at the idea of seeing the General fighting in his armour. While Cody was glad that the General would be covered on the battlefield, the point was less risk of casualties. If the Vod’e were distracted at the wrong time, it could mean their deaths. 

But, the General had a dry sense of humour and would likely not take the situation seriously if Cody tried to present it. And if he were to remove the distraction by eliminating the distraction, it would not only undermine any future protective measures he would try to convince the General of, but also put them back at the original problem. 

So, for now, Cody did his best to keep a sharp eye on his men and nip any signs of them being distracted in the bud. 

The results were definitely mixed. Though, that was partly out of his hands. Often, when Cody thought he had a handle on things, the General felt the need to show proof to him that the armour was there for more than decoration. So far, he had stuck to wearing it around the camp, but there were also times when he would wear parts of it while sparring, as if ensuring that he was still able to pull off that dini’la Jetii osik with the extra weight and protection. 

Every time, it would make the Vod’e all aflutter, like a natborn civilian. 

“Cody.” Said object of distraction greeted him in his usual drawl, as if he hadn’t been making Cody’s job ten times harder. 

“General.” He returned, trying to ignore the headache he could feel coming. “Are you ready for today’s pre-mission briefing?” 

“Of course. And you?” The General quirked an eyebrow, as if trying to convey something, but Cody wasn’t sure what it could be. As far as he knew, the mission briefing was to be normal, with the mission to be fairly routine, with information gathering and a large chance of running into the Seppies, leading to explosions and blasterfire. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

“I’m prepared.” He confirmed. No matter what, he took his duties seriously. 

“Excellent. From what intelligence I’ve heard from the other Jedi, this mission is vital in defeating the enemy.” 

With that, they parted ways until it was time for the briefing. As they walked in separate directions, Cody gave a quick glance towards his General. He sighed. 

At least the General would be protected, even if he would be a distraction for the Vod’e (and, admittedly, himself.) 

(Cody liked to think himself an intelligent man, both academically and emotionally. So, the fact that he recognised how well the General’s shebs looked good in Beskar was noted and, for now, set aside. He would have to deal with it when there was time.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mando'a translations:
> 
> Beskar'gam - armour, made from beskar (mandalorian armour)  
> Vod'e - sibling/comrade  
> dini'la Jetii osik - crazy Jedi sh*t  
> shebs - backside, rear, butt


	14. Leia's Handmaidens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia was raised by two loving parents on Alderaan. But her childhood was also spent with some of the handmaidens of Padme Amidala. And they were happy to tell her stories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty far from the original prompt, but I had so much fun with this direction that this one is twice as long without it being an apology for being late or missing a week. I mean, we have a bit of possible basis in canon for one of the handmaidens to be on Alderaan when Leia was a kid and I will happily take that and run with it.  
> It also means I got to do a bit of Alderaan worldbuilding! As a pretty luxurious, peaceful planet, I could see them being big on culture and being the storytellers and collectors of the galaxy. As such, stories and myths would be integral to most citizens, especially for Leia. But, she is allowed favourites.

Stories were considered integral on Alderaan. True, fiction, myth, legend, whispers of a land long ago that may or may not have existed, even simple tales created to teach children lessons, were welcomed on Alderaan. 

Leia grew up _fascinated_ by stories. As the princess, it was expected, of course. But, she often found herself imagining herself in the stories. She wanted to save the day. She wanted to win over her enemies, like a warrior of old. But, most of all, she wanted to rule justly and fairly, like the stories she heard of the famous Padmé Amidala. 

She idolised the former Queen and Senator from a young age. It helped that her parents brought some of Amidala’s handmaidens to Alderaan to help care for her. 

Sabé was her tutor in fighting, teaching her how to be deadly with a hairpin, much like the one that saved Amidala in the tales of her bravery. 

Eirtaé designed her gowns, teaching her of the importance of colours and flowers in Naboo tradition, how each originated in myth of that beautiful, watery world. 

Saché told her about her birth parents, their sweet moments in-between the war, her mother’s inability to cook, her father’s prowess on the battlefield. Leia yearned to know more, even if it is just their names. But all she ever gained is a promise for one day to learn them, for their names have a story that cannot be told before Leia is ready. 

Years passed, and Leia embraced every lesson from every story these beautiful handmaidens taught her, taking their wisdom, their bravery, their symbolism, and incorporating it into every aspect of her role on both the Rebellion and politics. Among the older members, she is often told that she reminds them of Padme Amidala and she is pleased, happily informing them of her history with Amidala’s handmaidens. Many smiled, but Mon Mothma sharply warned her of how potentially dangerous sharing information could be. 

Leia never fully understood how handmaidens could be considered dangerous knowledge, even for a bastion of Democracy like Padme Amidala, but she keeps silent on the subject from then on. 

She learns the hard way, after losing her planet, gaining a brother and a husband, and toppling the Empire. She tracks down Saché, who had been visiting family when Alderaan was destroyed. 

She is greeted with a weary smile and enters alone. Luke is off finding Jedi texts and Han remains on the Falcon, ready to pick her up, but willing to give her privacy. 

Saché gives her tea, the cups used similar to the bone white cups they used on Alderaan, exchanging stories. If she looked hard enough, she could imagine the chip in her cup that happened when she was five. But now was not the time for memories. 

“You gave me a promise once. I am here to collect. You owe me a story.” She tells the older woman after pleasantries had been exchanged. She is a busy woman these days and it had taken much to arrange the time she had. 

“I did. I told you that I would give you their names when you were ready. Do you believe you are ready now?” Saché asks calmly, taking a sip of the floral tea she had favoured. 

“I knew my father’s too late for him to be anything other than a monster to me. He is something else to my brother, but that is another story.” If Saché was surprised by the news, or even any part of the message, it did not show. “I have my suspicions, especially from the stories I was told, but I would believe I am ready to know for sure.” 

Saché sat her tea down. 

“Then let me tell you their story. There once was a beautiful queen. She was kind and just and fair. She was tested early and came out glorious. She was beloved throughout her planet when she was younger than you. During this test, she met a poor slave boy, one whom challenged her and befriended her. They formed a close friendship that was quickly ended, as he was meant for a different path. Time passed. The Queen became a Senator and even more beloved by her planet. But, with that devotion came more enemies from the galaxy at large. Some of her handmaidens gave their lives for her, for their devotion was great. But, she was persuaded to allow an old ally, some Jedi she knew years before, to protect her. 

“With that protection came a reunion, for the slave boy had been freed and trained in the ways of the Jedi. Once reunited, he went above and beyond to protect her, not only out of duty, but out of his devotion to her kindness to the little boy he once was. She, being moved by his devotion, as well as a habit of impulsiveness and a romantic streak, quickly fell in love. 

“Her love for him was all-encompassing, overwhelming her and his for her was equal. But all was not well. For, in the duty of protecting her, a war was ignited. And, wanting to hold onto their newly-formed love, were married within a few weeks of their reunion. They saw each other when they could, finding moments of happiness, always yearning for more. They had many adventures, some of which I have told you, others that no-one living know. But it was always mere moments. 

“Do not be mistaken, though. Their love was flawed. It was too encompassing. It was too secretive. It was too little expressed. It was a wildflower that grew despite the circumstances, not a garden. But, it was theirs. And you are a product of that love. You, who encompass the best qualities of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker.” 

Leia was silent at this. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, outside of having her thoughts confirmed, but the story was not what she had been prepared to hear. She thanked Saché and finished her tea. Leia made her excuses and prepared to leave. 

Perhaps noticing Leia’s confused thoughts, Saché hugged her as she prepared to leave. 

Her parting words did nothing to stop those confused thoughts, though. 

“You say you know your father is a monster. I do not dispute what you have learned about him. But he was once a good man, one who was worthy of your mother and created you from their love. And your brother. What happened to make him a monster, I do not know. I have done my duty and leave you with your promise fulfilled. If you wish to know more about either, I shall be here for you. I send you off with my love and hopes that you continue to shine.” 

The traditional goodbye the handmaidens would give her as a child echoed in her heart long after she left and returned to Han, who asked no questions, only holding her as she cried, not fully aware of what she was even feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to state firstly that this is not an au where Leia forgives Vader. Her feelings surrounding him and Anakin were complicated in every version of canon and her forgiving him would reduce her character. The fact that, in this version, she knows a bit about his past and the love story between him and her mother only complicates her feelings more. That overwhelming feeling of being unsure how to feel, but still needing to process everything can be too much and that is what I tried to do with her breakdown at the end. If it came across differently, let me know. Leia is amazing, but more practical than the characters I usually practice my writing through.  
> Saché is one of the handmaidens from TPM and was played by Sofia Coppola. I don't often see her in fanfic, so I had fun using her for this. While not as close to Padmé as, say, Sabé, I imagine she was there for a good portion of the events of the prequels and TCW. I also gave her some of my feelings about Anidala. I love them as a couple, but acknowledge that they are romantic dumbasses that jumped into a relationship and marriage without much time together. They also had some potentially unhealthy habits in their treatment of each other that, without the war, would have resulted in them at least needing a marriage counselor, especially when it came to enabling each other. That does not mean I found them a bad couple, just a flawed one and I tried to reflect that.  
> Also, I really love the image of baby!Leia growing up wanting to be just as awesome as her (unknown) birthmother. And you know Bail would indulge her, as well as making sure her birthmother's culture was integrated into her background.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
